blacknwhitefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Black Dragon of Orihara/Aetherium '17
The Aetherium has landed for it's annual visit this time. This means the tournaments are at their biggest activity. The Diamond Arena, as ever, is taking new challengers. Ask Sol for Diamond Arena details. =Useless History= Originally, the Aetherium Tournament in it's first and second years, have been held as a means to determine the strongest within Trinity's ranks, therefore whoever had won would prove their regiment or citystate to be the best compared to its' fellows. Whether or not it's the means of a way to determine the ruler is entirely up to debate, or if it's just a series of battlesports to show their muscle, the entire reason as towards the Aetherium Tournaments' holdings have been up to debate, and it's unknown whether or not the case is the same or different each year. The host of the Aetherium tournaments is generally, always and formost, the First Oriharan Regiment and the citystate of Orihara, due to them being the owners of the massive flagship. The tournament the previous year had failed to garner interest, and was cancelled. =Rules= *The seed is randomly generated, bitching will only make you look stupid. *This will be held on the Black&White Discord. Invites will be handed by Sol as a one-use thing. You will be prohibited access to all channels but two, the Temperance Inn, which can be used in conjunction for the Aetherium Lobby. And the Diamond Arena. *No godmodding, powerplaying, metagaming, or anything of the like. *Harassment of fellow RPers, is prohibited. *Each character is allowed to use up to two summons to help them in the 1v1 bracket, but not in the doubles, trio, or party brackets. *Sign up like this; **Name (Bracket 1v1) *or **Name, and Name (Bracket 2v2) *you can figure the rest. *Brackets will ultimately have different slot numbers unless demanded to expand more if we can. Users are able to register 4 for 1v1, 3 for 2v2, 2 for 3v3, and 1 for 4v4 *1v1 has 32 slots *2v2 has 24 slots *3v3 has 16 slots *And 4v4 has 8 slots. **You can team up with another user to enter a team, but that would just make things more complicated, in a way. *To prevent chat clogging, we may host this chat at a different location and chat. *There is an optional Diamond Arena mode for bragging rights, but do note that the Diamond Arena mode is facing my characters at their peak fighting condition, and in the form of Limitless. **The odds will be stacked against you, find a way to make it even, but recommended, not by OP super forms or rage forms. **Enter upon your own risk. *If you won't be active during the tournament, then don't join at all. *Failure to show up for one week on the chat or wiki during launch will result in an automated drop out. **You are excused if you had an emergency (Does not include panic attacks or internet drama), or vacation. *There are Apothecaries in the case of emergency. IMPORTANT *You are not qualified to join if you've been disqualified from last year's tournament, or at least had 3+ rule violations, you may ask me if you qualify if you're not sure. I will ignore sign-up requests from those that are not. =Diamond Arena= Fancy yourself a great fighter and strategist? Challenge yourself with a fight against a character with All Restrictions Released. The goal this year is to have the highest streak. Team fighting is now enabled, as long as they're balanced in number. Max is 4 Updates to the Diamond Arena *Luna "Lucky" Nagareboshi has been added. *Izanami has been added. =Brackets= Solos *The Amethyst Dragon (Lorelei Flareborne, played by Sol); representing the Oriharan. *The Platinum Dragon (Mitsuzosake Watatsuki, played by Sol); representing the Lunar Defense Corps. *Izanami Mikoto (Played by user of the same name) *Mourse (Played by Kaze) *Trarius (Played by Jared) *Ezra Dahlman (Played by Ez) *Ignis (Played by user of the same name) *Ambyria (Played by Sellie.) *Cor Hightalon (Played by Ardent) *Andareal Silverheart (Played by Ardent) *Iscah Reedrider (Played by Ez) Doubles Not taking entries until Singles are finished, any early sign ups are RESERVED spots. *Father and Daughter Duo (Lorelei and Solar, played by Sol); representing the Oriharan. *Ezra and Dante (Played by Ez) Trios Not taking entries until Doubles are finished, any early sign ups are RESERVED spots. *Triple Trouble (Lorelei, Sake, and Vestisse, played by Sol); representing the Flareborne-Watatsuki family. Party Not taking entries until Trios are finished, any early sign ups are RESERVED spots. Category:Blog posts